1. Field
The described aspects relate to media content, and more particularly, to apparatus, methods and systems for an improved media content rating system.
2. Background
Communication devices, and more specifically wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones, have rapidly gained in popularity over the past decade. These devices are rapidly becoming multifaceted devices capable of providing a wide-range of functions. For example, a cellular telephone may also embody computing capabilities, Internet access, electronic mail, text messaging, GPS mapping, digital photographic capability, an audio/MP3 player, video gaming capabilities and the like.
In addition, wireless communication devices are increasingly being manufactured with the ability to receive media content, such as audio content, video content, multimedia content or the like. As such, the communication devices may be configured to receive one-to-many transmissions, such as broadcast transmissions and/or multicast transmissions and/or one-to-one transmissions, such as unicast transmissions or the like. An example of a current multicast system is the MediaFLO™ system available from Qualcomm Incorporated of San Diego, Calif. The MediaFLO™ system utilizes orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM)-air interface based technology designed specifically for multicasting a significant volume of rich multimedia content cost effectively to wireless device subscribers.
Additionally, as memory capacity on wireless communication devices continues to increase the ability to store a larger volume of media content on the wireless communication device becomes apparent. In this regard, when the wireless device possesses the capability to store numerous media content files, the user of such a device can enjoy the experience of repeatedly playing, listening or otherwise executing a favorite or preferred media content file while the file is stored and accessible on the device. For example, an 80 GigaByte (GB) device can store approximately 10,000 song files, approximately 50 full-length movies or a combination thereof. Such large storage volumes allow the user to accumulate a library of media content.
Various entities may benefit from knowing what media content a user of wireless device is playing or otherwise executing and, equally important, a user's preference for a particular media content file (i.e., how much a user enjoys a media content file or how they rate the media content file). For example, network operators, content providers, recording labels, motion picture studios and the like may benefit from such information. This information provides the entity with insight into the popularity of specific media content and the repeatability in terms of frequency of playing/executing. In turn, the entities can rely such information to provide future marketing strategies, media content pricing and the like.
Currently systems are deployed for rating media content, however, the systems are limited and do not necessarily provide the entities of interest the degree of information that they desire. In certain known systems, the user is relied upon to input ratings for media content. For example, a user can record a rating or score for a particular media content file based on their subjective preference for the media content file. This type of system requires the user to take an action beyond just playing or executing the media content in order for a rating to be recorded. Such a system does not provide for comprehensive ratings because a user will typically only provide ratings to a mere portion of the media content files that are played or otherwise executed. Thus, any rating results that are subsequently communicated to network entities, such as service providers, network operators or the like do not provide an accurate picture of the overall user's preference for the media content.
Other rating systems rely solely on the number of times that a media content file is played or otherwise executed as a means of gauging the user's preference for the media content. However, this type of rating system is also plagued with inaccuracies. In most instances, these types of rating systems will log a “play” each time a media content file is launched, regardless of whether the file is played in its entirety. Thus, if the user is experiencing technical difficulties in executing the file, causing numerous re-launches, the rating system will inaccurately inflate the user preference for this file. In the same regard, if a user does not view a video file, such as a movie, in its entirety during a single play but rather views the entire video file over numerous plays (e.g., the user watches a movie in fifteen minute segments), the rating system will inaccurately inflate the user preference for this file.
Conversely, if the rating system is configured to record a “play” only if the media content is played in its entirety, the rating system will not account for instances in which the user desires to only play a portion of a media content file (e.g., the user desires to only watch a certain scene in a movie or listen to a certain portion of a song.) and therefore, the rating system will inaccurately deflate the user preference for this file. Additionally, such rating systems only provide for a rating of the overall media content file and do not provide the ability to rate portions of the media file. Thus, in the above example in which the user only desires to play a portion of the media content, the rating system can not differentiate between a preference to play or otherwise execute the media content in its entirety versus playing or otherwise executing only a portion of the media file.
Therefore a need exists to develop methods, apparatus, systems and computer program products that provide for an improved media content rating system. The desired content rating system should be automated, such that ratings can be provided without any additional user input beyond selecting an executing the media content. Additionally, the desired media content rating system should provide for a higher level of granularity than current media content rating systems, thereby increasing the accuracy of the rating system. By providing for a rating system with a greater degree of accounting and higher level of accuracy, network entities, such as service providers, content providers and the like, can more readily rely on the rating information for marketing, sales and/or advertising purposes.